Sosuke Mizushima
Sosuke Mizushima was a S-Rank, Missing-nin originally from Konohagakure. Background Apperance On the surface, not initially a dangerous looking individual, Sosuke is a relatively short young teenager with silver hair which is rather spiky and unkempt, it is quite long often covering one of his eyes. His eyes are clear blue. He wears a white kimono with a blue and white haori over it and is often seen chewing a piece of straw. He decided to simply discard his villages forehead protector, instead of drawing a line through the symbol like most missing-nins. Before his defection from Konoha he wore thick glasses and wore a baggy black long-sleeved sweatshirt, grey trousers with black shinobi boots and fingerless gloves. He wore his forehead protector round his neck. Personality Initially Sosuke seemed to be a friendly, warm and encouraging person who was willing to do anything to help his comrades. He was also rather shy, evident by how often he became flustered. This was all however little more than an act as in reality Sosuke cares little for what happens to his comrades and thinks of them as little more than pawns in the great scheme of everything. He views the world as a massive chessboard, believing himself to be king and everyone else pawns to do with as he pleases. This mentality allows him to freely manipulate thoose around him in often cruel and horrendous ways without even a hint of remorse as well as disregard bonds with people he knew his whole life. All things aside, Sosuke is quite a charismatic and likeable individual, particularly in the eyes of thoose who have yet to witness his many misdeeds and he finds it quite easy to gain the trust of others. He is a soft-spoken person who is typically very polite, addressing people with the proper honorifics. He shows signs of distress or alarm very rarely, he commonly has planned extremely far ahead, making it very difficult to suprise him or catch him off guard. During confrontation, even when faced with incredibly powerful people such as the five Kage, Sosuke is casual and uncaring, even making small talk, to the ire and infuriation of thoose around him due to his nonchalant and unthreatened attitude. He is very patient and level-headed, making it extremely difficult to goad him into a fight or make him lash out, brushing of insults and taunts with a smirk of superiority. He is not advese to working with others, provided they posseses skills that will undoubtedly benefit him in some way. Sosuke's brilliant mind allows him to discern various mental weaknesses someone may possess and then use them to manipulate them to suite his plans. His ability to pick apart people and determine what makes them tick incredibly quickly gives him a huge psychological advantage over his opponents as he can mentally torrment them with complex and illusive taunts and illusions at a whim. He gathered information on every single Jonin-level shinobi in Konoha, so that he knew exactly what their weaknesses were and how he could exploit them if necessary. Abilities Though he was only ranked as a Genin, his true skills were hidden from everyone in order to keep thoose around him completely unaware of his true motives. Despite his age, Sosuke is an exceedingly dangerous person whoose diabolical and genius mind can fool even the most intelligent and strategically gifted people and whoose skill with Genjutsu and Kenjutsu alike are on par with some of the most seasoned and skilled warriors. The fact that despite his young age, he was labelled an S-Rank criminal is a testament to his great skill and the danger he poses. Ninjutsu Sosuke is incredibly proficient with a sword, wielding Shusui with the Grace and skill of a master swordsman, his strokes are swift and effective which coupled with his speed and prowess with Genjutsu give him massive advantages over even the most experienced and capable adversaries. Though Sosuke's prefered method of combat is his outstanding prowess with Genjutsu and Kenjutsu, he is very adept in hand-to-hand combat and possesses enough skill with it to easily defend against several armed mercenaries. He is skilled and physically strong enough to easily throw the a grown man with one hand over his shoulder. Sosuke is very skilled with Barrier Ninjutsu, in part due to his extensive knowledge of chakra and ninjutsu. He is able to erect a rectangular prison to contain someone and by releasing the technique he can deal devastating amounts of damage on them by effectively cutting then to pieces. He can create a incredibly durable shield to negate techniques of significant power used by individuals such as Itaci Uchiha. Sosuke posses a fair amount of mastery over Fuinjutsu. He is skilled enough with it to prepare a special seal which is activated when someone attempts to put him under a Genjutsu using the Sharingan, the user of the Sharingan is rendered immobile, someone of Itachi Uchiha's level is not affected by this however. Sosuke is quite proficient in the use of Water Release, being able to use it offensively and defensively to a significant enough degree that he could use it exclusively to defeat a hundred nin. He can also use Yin Release as well as Yang Release. Body Flicker Technique Sosuke has displayed great proficiency with the Body Flicker Technique. Sosuke is so skilled with the Body Flicker Technique than he can cross great distances in the blink of an eye without any hand seals. Genjutsu Sosuke undoubtedly posses great skill with Genjutsu. His skill in the use of Genjutsu far surpasses that of individuals such as Kurenai Yuhi. He can cast an illusion over Shusui, which can ensnare even the most prepared of people just by showing them the blade. He can cast high-level genjutsu without uttering a word or using hand seals, though doing so does decrease the effectiveness. His skill with Genjutsu howeverhas proven to be mostly ineffective against a mature and well developed Sharingan. Though his primary application of Genjutsu is through use of Shusui, Sosuke can easily use powerful Genjutsu without it, something which can catch others of guard as they are specifically refraining from looking at Shusui's blade because they think that is the only way Sosuke uses Genjutsu. His skill with Genjutsu has rendered him partially resistant to the Sharingan and his knowledge of chakra flow and Genjutsu allows him to determine what is real and what is not thus making the Sharingans visual abilities practically useless against him. Intelligence Despite his amazing skill with Genjutsu, Sosuke's most dangerous and noteworthy quality is his brilliant mind, possessing genius intellect enabling him to think much further ahead than even the most intelligent and strategically gifted individuals and concuct fail-safes and contingency plans to give him massive strategical advantages. He can change his mannerisms and personality at a moment's notice and has proven to be able to fool an entire village with this skill. Chakra and Chakra Control Sosuke has a refined amount of control over his chakra, in part due to his vast knowledge of chakra flow. His skill with his chakra allows him to masterfully mask the majority of his chakra and convince thoose around him (even high-level, sensor-type shinobi) that he possessed barley enough chakra to surpass the average Gemini. Trivia *